


Percy and Athena

by TheEverlastingAdventurer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEverlastingAdventurer/pseuds/TheEverlastingAdventurer
Summary: This is a one-on-one lemon shot of Percy Jackson and Athena. This story takes place after both the Giant war. Once everything has settled down, Annabeth makes a surprising decision: She tells Percy that she is lesbian and is in love with her best friend, Thalia, and they break up. After the break up, Athena comes and comforts Percy, but something happens between them.





	Percy and Athena

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Rick Riordan does.**

_**Percy and Athena** _

**This is a one-on-one lemon shot of Percy Jackson and Athena. This story takes place after both the Giant war. Once everything has settled down, Annabeth makes a surprising decision: She tells Percy that she is lesbian and is in love with her best friend, Thalia, and they break up.** **After the break up** , **Athena comes and comforts Percy, but something happens between them.**

I was having a good day... Until Annabeth broke the news. I was playing one-on-one basketball with my best friend, the satyr Grover, when in the corner of my eye, I saw my girlfriend, Annabeth, walking toward me, and walking beside her, holding her hand, was her best friend, Thalia. They stopped at the edge of the basketball court and looked at both Grover and I.

"Time out, Grover." I told him while giving him the time out sign.

Grover nodded and held the basketball while I walked over to Annabeth and Thalia, who both seemed to be waiting for me.

"Hey, babe." I said, grinning and opening my arms out for a hug as I neared her, but, suddenly, Thalia came between us and pushed me back with a growl as she glared at me.

"Don't you _dare_ touch my girlfriend, Percy!" she snarled, shielding my girlfriend with her body.

For a moment, I was too stunned to even _react_ at that. Then Annabeth spoke.

"Peace, baby." she said soothingly, kissing Thalia's neck, making her moan and me frown.

"Okay." Thalia said, still moaning. "You tell him then, honey."

"I will, swettie." Annabeth said, nipping Thalia's earlobe, making her shiver and me narrow my eyes.

"Tell me what?" I asked as Grover came over. "And... Why -"

"We're dating, Percy." Annabeth interrupted, looking at me. "Thalia and I are dating. We're both lesbians now and we're in love and we want to be together.."

I almost choked on my own spit **(A/N: That would be gross in my eyes.)** as I looked at Annabeth. "What?" I asked.

"I break up with you, Percy." Annabeth said firmly, then turned Thalia around as she looked at her in the eyes. "Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, yes!" Thalia cried as she threw her arms around Annabeth. "I will be your girlfriend!"

Then, before me eyes and to my horror, they kissed. And I'm not talking about a kiss on the cheek. I mean a full on kiss on the lips. Thalia slammed her lips on Annabeth's and they began French kissing while I looked at them with wide eyes and Grover trying not to throw up. After a few minutes of them making out, they both looked at me and Grover and stuck out their tongues. Then they skipped toward the amphitheater, swinging hands for the whole camp to see.

An awkward silence settled between Grover and I. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even _breath_. I felt like I was drowning (which I am immune to, being the son of Poseidon and all). A lot of thoughts and questions flowed through my mind. Why did Annabeth turn lesbian? Why couldn't she be straight, like me? Why is Thalia involved in this? And so on... In general, I was feeling angry, sad, shocked, and a lot of other emotions I can't describe.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when Grover spoke.

"Well," he said, bouncing the ball. "That was... Interesting."

I didn't answer. I just straight ahead.

"You want to continue our game, Percy?" my best friend said, holding out the ball to me, but I shook my head.

"No thanks." I croaked. "You win, Grover."

That was not entirely true, because I was beating him 32 to 21.

He peered at me and said, "You okay, Percy?"

"Yeah." I said, turning away so he couldn't read my face or even sense my emotions. "Just fine."

Not wanting to continue further conversation with him, I walked away and toward my cabin.

"Okay." he called after me. "If you want to resume our game, let me know."

"Will do." I called over my shoulder.

A few minutes later, I hit my cabin door handle and went inside my cabin, only to stop in the door frame because, sitting on my bunk, in her white tunic and war helmet part way on, was Athena.

"Lady Athena!" I said in shock, closing the door behind me.

"Hello, Percy." the goddess of wisdom and warfare said, standing up. "You wonder why I'm here?"

"No ma'am." I said, looking at her. "Why are you here?"

Athena held out her hand and her spear appeared in it. "I'm her to give you hope and not grieve over the decision my daughter made, Percy." she said.

"Not grieve?" I echoed, staring at Athena. "Are you even hearing yourself? How can I not grieve? I lost my one true, and you're telling me to _not grieve_?"

My ex-girlfriend's mom nodded.

"How?" I asked, frowning and shaking my head. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Make something up, you're smart, being the savior of Olympus and all." Athena said.

"Not as smart as you." I said, and... Was if just me, or did Athena blush.

"T - thank you, Percy." she said in a voice that _seemed_ to have a bit of admiration in it. "I will go now."

She then vanished in a bright light.

* * *

For the next couple of days, I couldn't find hope at _all_ or not to even _grieve_. Seeing Annabeth and Thalia walk around, holding hands, hugging, and kissing each other on the lips was just _torture_ for me. After a couple of days of me experiencing this torture, I was about to kill myself.

One day, after a couple of weeks had pass, I was standing in my room with my sword in hand, ready to cut my head off when suddenly, a brilliant flash of light appeared in my room, and as I was blinded for a few seconds, there was a _clang_ as my sword was knocked from my hand by another weapon. Before my eyes adjusted, I felt a spear's point press up against my chest. I had to back up, but I tripped on something and fell on my bed, all the while with the spear's point pressing up against my chest.

When my eyes adjusted, I saw Athena in her white robes, with her war helmet, spear, and shield on her. Her war helmet was part way on, he shield was on her arm, and in her other hand, she was pointing the spear right at me.

"Um, hi?" I asked nervously.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Athena growled, glaring at me while pressing her spear point up against my chest.

"Um, nothing?" I said, frightened.

"Nothing?" Athena mockingly said, pressing her spear point a bit harder on my chest. "About to cut your head off is _nothing_?"

"I wasn't -" I tried to say but Athena interrupted me.

"Don't you _dare_ lie to me, Jackson." she snarled. "Admit that you screwed up."

"I -" I stopped myself before I could lie. "Yes." I said, sighing. "I screwed up."

"By trying to do what?" Athena said, still holding her spear point to my chest.

"By -" my voice cracked. "By trying to kill myself."

"Good answer." Athena said, then she moved the spear point away from me. "You need to be punished for this."

"P - punished?" I said, my heart freezing. "Why?"

"Because I hate people who try to commit suicide." Athena said simply. "Have you ever heard of the myth of Arachne?"

I nodded, still shaken that I will be punished by my ex's mom.

"Well," Athena said. "After I beat her, she tried to commit suicide. And as a result, I turned her into a spider. That was my punishment that she got for trying to commit suicide."

"Are you saying you're going to turn me into a spider?" I asked fearfully.

Athena threw back her head and laughed, and I couldn't help but admit to myself, _Wow, she's beautiful._.

"No, dear child, no." she said, looking down at me. "I'm not going to turn you into a spider."

"Then," I said, frowning up at her. "what _is_ my punishment?"

"Your punishment," Athena said, looking down me. "Is that you are now under house arrest."

I nearly threw up when I heard that. House arrest? Me? But I'm too important.

"F - for how long?" I said. "And... Which household? My mom's or my dad's?"

"Until I say so." Athena said. "And, neither. You will be in _my_ household."

I gasped at this. Me, living in Athena's household?

"What about my dad?" I said, standing up. "He will _not_ like the fact that you have kidnapped me and placed me under house arrest in _your_ household."

"Poseidon will just have to deal with it." Athena said, looking at me straight in the eyes. "Also, your father can't do anything about it."

Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of light by the doorway, and Athena got in a war stance position with her war helmet all the way on, he shield in front of her, and her spear point in front of her shield. When the flash of light faded, there was my dad, Poseidon, in his flowing green robes, his crown of seashells on top of his head, and his trident in his hand.

"What do I have to deal with?" he asked, causally pointing his trident at Athena.

"Poseidon!" Athena exclamined, lifting her war helmet up. "Don't do that! You scared me!"

"You deserve to be scared, Athena." Poseidon said. "Now, let me ask you again: What do I have to deal with again?"

Athena gritted her teeth and told him what was going on. Poseidon stroked his beard in thought.

"Never." he said, and I felt my hopes rise. "I will _never_ give in and let you do this to my favorite son. You might as well fight me right here and now."

On the last word, he slammed his trident in the ground, causing a minor earthquake to happen right underneath Camp Half-Blood.

"And," he continued once the shaking stopped. "I'll have you know I'm one of the Big Three and the second most powerful god in the cosmos, so fighting me will be a mistake. You might as well give up here and now."

"I know how to settle this peacefully!" Athena cried out, causing me to frown and my father to snort.

"Well," he said, rolling his eyes. "What's your way, then?"

"My way," Athena said, grey eyes shining brightly. "Is that we let _Percy_ choose which household he wants to be under house arrest in."

I breathed a sigh of relief and so did my dad. My first impulse was to chose my dad, but, looking at how beautiful Athena was, I was just starting to think I was falling in love with her.

"Very well, then." Poseidon said, looking at me. "Son, who do you chose?"

"I'm sorry to say this, Dad," I said, looking at my father. "But I chose Athena."

Poseidon frowned as I looked at Athena, who was trying keep a straight face as she looked at me, but her eyes betrayed her thoughts: Pure love was shining in her sparkling grey eyes. I knew that love was in her eyes because it was in Annabeth's every time she looked at me. So that meant that... Athena was in love with me. I didn't know why, but I now knew the truth on _why_ she stopped me from killing myself. She loved me enough to stop me, and I couldn't help but admire her love for me.

"Fine." Poseidon said, then looked at Athena. "But, Athena, if you so much as _hurt_ my son, I will personally -"

"Save the drama, will you?" Athena said angrily, glaring at Poseidon. "I get it. I won't hurt him."

"You better not." Poseidon said sternly, glaring back at Athena. "Or else..."

"I get it, Poseidon." Athena said. "Now, leave us."

For once, Poseidon listened to Athena and vanished in a cloud of sea mist. Once he was gone, Athena and I faced each other. The love in her eyes was still showing, and my love for her just got stronger by seeing her stand up to my dad.

"W - why did you pick me, Percy?" Athena said, setting her spear and shield on the floor of my cabin. "And not your dad? You know you had a chance to -"

"I know." I said as I watched her take off her helmet and set it down on the ground next to her spear and shield. "I know I had a chance to escape your grasp, but I would rather spend the rest of my life living with you and standing beside you as we watch our -" I stopped before I could go any further, because I think Athena would kill me if I said _kids_ _._.

Athena gasped, and she backed up.

"R - really?" she said, tilting her head to the left as she looked at me. "You would rather spend your entire house arrest life with -"

"You know what I mean, Athena." I said, sitting down on my bunk, thinking that I might have imagined the love in her eyes.

"Ummmm?" Athena said. "Keep going. What were you going to say?"

"What?" I asked, looking at her, and I saw that she was sitting on the bunk opposite of mine.

Athena smirked. "You stopped when you said _our_." she said. "What was your next word?"

"You'll kill me if I say it." I said, shaking as Athena stood up.

"No I won't. " she said, walking toward me. "I won't kill you."

"V - very well." I said as Athena stopped in front of me. "I - I was going to say... Kids?"

Athena's smile faded, and she said, "Okay. For that, I have to kill you. You _know_ I'm a virgin goddess, and..."

She stopped, shook her head, turned around, and bent down... So that her ass was right in my face. I don't know why, but I got an instant boner. Then, Athena did something unexpecting. She sat down right on my lap, and we both let out a long moan at the feeling of my dick poking her in the ass.

"Well well, what's this?," she said, getting up, turning around, and, kneeling in between my legs, she grabbed the sides of my pants and pulled them down, along with my underwear. Her eyes widened as my large cock sprang up, inches away from her face.

"A - Athena!" I cried out, retreating to the back of my bed and placing my back against the wall. "What are you doing?!"

"Well," Athena said, grabbing my pants before I could and threw them, along with my underwear to the opposite side of the room. "You said you wanted to have kids, right?"

"But you're a virgin..." my voice faded as I watched Athena stand up, grab her robe, and pull it off her body, leaving her naked. My cock throbbed and twitched as I took in the beautiness of her naked body. She had large and round boobs, red cherry like nipples, soft and smooth skin around her belly and belly button, and she had a clean shaven pussy, which was already leaking juices.

"Like what you see, Seaweed Brain?" Athena said giggly as she turned in a full circle, allowing me to see her bare back and naked ass.

"Y - yeah." I said as I took off my shirt off and threw if to the bunk opposite of mine, "But... Only Annabeth calls me Seaweed Brain."

"If you want us to be together, you will allow me to call you that as well." Athena said, getting on the bed and crawling toward me. "Got it?"

"Got it." I said, then as fast as an owl, Athena crashed her lips on mine as she sat on my chest, making her wet and virgin pussy lips press up against my abs. I eagerly responded and began massaging her smooth ass.

"I love you, Percy." Athena moaned into the kiss as I began kneading her butt cheeks with my hands. "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too, Athena." I said, then Athena flipped us over so that I was on top of her and she was on the bottom.

I broke away from the kiss long enough to see Athena grab my cock and guided me to the entrance to her pussy.

I looked back at her and said, "Are you sure?"

"Percy," she moaned as my thick cock head came in contact with her wet pussy lips. "Nothing would make me more happy."

"Okay." I said, sawing my cock head over Athena's pussy lips, making her moan. "Do you want it slow or fast when I break your hymen?"

"Fast." Athena said, locking her legs around my waist and bringing me closer to her. "Now stop teasing me and shove that large cock inside my tight pussy!"

"You asked for it, babe." I said, bringing her in for a heated kiss as I slammed my cock straight into her tight and virgin pussy, shredding her maidenhood and making her scream in pain straight into my mouth. It took her cunt a while to adjust to the size of my dick, and she was whimpering as she got used to the pain.

"Fuck." she moaned, breaking the kiss and looking into my eyes. "That hurt, but I love you anyway."

I smiled down at her and slid my cock deeper inside her wet pussy, making her arch her back and moan. Once I was fully sheathed inside of her, I began to pump myself in and out of her.

"Oh, Percy!" Athena moaned as I fucked her slowly at first, "Faster, baby! Faster!"

I grunted as I granted her request and fucked her deeper, faster, and harder.

"OH, FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Athena screamed as I pounded her pussy with my cock at a fast pace. "THAT'S RIGHT, PERCY! FUCK MY PUSSY! STUFF MY WOMB WITH YOUR COCK! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO MY BODY! IT'S ALL YOURS! GIVE ME YOUR CHILDREN! I WANT TO GIVE BIRTH TO ALLL OF THEM! HOLY FUCK, I'M CUMMING!"

She clamped down hard on my cock as she came hard, so hard that her cum squirted out of her pussy and onto my balls, which were keeping on slapping her ass with every thrust I was giving, leaving cum stains on her ass cheeks.

"Honey, I'm going to cum." I warned Athena as I was watching her boobs bounce up and down.

"Cum inside my pussy, sweetie!" Athena moaned as she tightened her pussy around my cock, locking me inside of her. "Fill my womb with your creamy and hot seed!"

The words were barely out of her mouth when I let lose a groan as I shot my creamy, hot, and thick seed straight into her eager and fertile womb.

"YES, PERCY, YES!" Athena screamed as she felt her womb swell as more of my seed pumped into her pussy. "EMPTY YOUR BALLS FULL OF YOUR POTENT SEED STRAIGHT INTO MY WOMB! IMPREGNATE ME, PLEASE! I WANT TO HAVE YOUR CHILDREN!"

It took me a few more seconds to stop cumming, but when I did, I just collapsed on Athena.

"Oh, Percy." Athena moaned as she turned is over so that she was on top and I was on the bottom. "Thank you for that. Your cock felt _so_ amazing inside of me. I can't wait to do this again so I can get pregnant."

I rubbed my eyes and said, "Y - you want to get pregnant? By who?"

"By who?" Athena asked, looking down at me. "By you, babe. You are the one for me, Percy. I want us to get married."

"M - married?" I asked. "But I'm under house -"

"You're not anymore." Athena said. "But, I want you to live with me. As husband and wife."

"Will your father approve of this?" I asked, raising my hand and tweaking her boob, making her moan.

"I hope so." Athena said, running her hands through my hair as she smiled down at me. "I want him to."

"Can we go ask him?" I asked, looking up at her. "Like... Now?"

"Sure." Athena said.

"Let's go, then." I said.

For once, Athena listened to me and we got dressed and were ready to go to Olympus.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Zeus bellowed, lighting flashing and thunder booming. "NEVER!"

Athena and I were both in the Olympian throne room trying to persuade him into letting us get married, but he wouldn't budge.

Athena sighed, as of she took this drama a lot. "Father, please." she said, "Let me marry Percy. I love him and want to be with him."

"I don't care or even give a fuck if you love him or not." Zeus growled, glaring at his daughter. "But you are _not_ marrying him. You made a vow, so you stick with it."

"I broke it." Athena said simply, making Zeus frown and gasp.

"You... _Broke_ your vow... Daughter?" he snarled, getting up from his throne.

"Yes I did." Athena said proudly, who seemed not afraid of how Zeus was glaring at her.

"By... Doing... What?" Zeus asked slowly while balling his fists and clenching them.

Athena gave Zeus a brilliant smile and said, "By having sex with Percy Jackson."

Lighting flashed and thunder shook the building as Zeus glared at both Athena and I.

"Jackson?" Zeus said angrily. "You... _Dare_ have sex with my daughter?"

"Father." Athena said, stepping in front of me. "Please. Let Percy have a chance at being my husband. We love each other very much."

Zeus clenched his jaw, but he sat down on his throne and snapped, "Fine. You guys are allowed to get married. I give you my blessing. Announce it to the other gods, so we can get the wedding under way."

"Thank you, Father." Athena said, "But... I think you must make Percy into a god first."

Zeus snapped his fingers and snipped, "There. Done. Now go!"

When he was finished talking, a golden glow came out of me and faded, but I felt more stronger and powerful. And, before my eyes, I felt myself growing to the size of Zeus and Athena.

"Oh, baby, you look amazing!" Athena said, throwing her arms around me and pressing her puckered lips on mine, making Zeus snort.

"Percy Jackson." he said once Athena's lips separated from mine. "You are now the god of intelligence."

"Thank you, Lord Zeus." I said, bowing with one arm around Athena's waist.

"Your welcome." Zeus grumbled. "Now... Go tell the other gods... NOW!"

Almost immediately, Athena and I walked out of the throne room, kissing each other on the lips while doing so.

* * *

"Are you excited?" Hera asked.

It was the day of the wedding, and it was in Aphrodite's secret garden on Cyprus. Everything one attended. My dad, mom, step-dad, friends and family, and all of the gods were present, even all of Athena's half-blood children were there, including my ex-girlfriend, Annabeth, who I think was not happy of the wedding, because she was sitting in her seat with her arms crossed. Well... After the wedding, I will have to talk to her. I was currently standing at the altar, waiting for my beautiful wife to walk down the aisle with her father. Hera, who was going to conduct the wedding, was standing near me at the altar.

I smiled at Hera and said, "You bet I'm excited, Hera. I can't wait to be married to Athena."

"She's coming!" whispered a voice from the stands, and the audience all stood.

As "Pachelbel's canon" started playing in the background, I looked down the aisle and saw my pretty wife and her father walk down the aisle, Athena in her white wedding dress with a veil covering her face, and Zeus in a tux. He caught me eye and nodded. I nodded back as they both approached me.

"Honey," I asked as Zeus passed his daughter over to me and I took my wife's hand. "You look amazingly beautiful."

I could see Athena's sparkling grey eyes behind her veil as she smiled at me and stepped near me at the altar.

"You look very handsome, sweetie." she replied, then we both looked at Hera, who nodded as she started the wedding.

* * *

After the wedding, there was this big reception, and everyone was invited. I walked around hand and hand with my new wife, Athena, saying thank you to the ones who attended my wedding. Finally, Athena found her daughter sitting on a rock while patting the flowers in the garden. Athena and I looked at each other.

"Do you want to go talk to her, babe?" Athena asked.

"You can, baby." I said, backing up. "I don't want to talk to her. I think she's mad that her ex-boyfriend married her mother."

Athena smiled, then she kissed me, causing a voice to say, "Really?"

My wife and I looked to where the voice came from and saw it was the voice of Annabeth's. She was staring at us with a rather gross expression.

"Daughter," Athena said, walking toward Annabeth with me behind her. "You should really say that to yourself."

"Why is that, Mother?" Annabeth demanded, standing up as her mother stopped in front of her.

"Because you lost a great man in your life." Athena explained. "All because of your decision to become a lesbian."

"I still don't regret that, Mom." Annabeth said fiercely. "Thalia and I happy together. And we will be for the rest of time."

"Then good luck with producing children, Annabeth." I said, coming over to my wife and step-daughter.

Annabeth glared at me and said, "And _you_. You have some serious nerve marrying my mom. Also, -" she smirked. "- producing children we already have sorted out."

"How is that, Annabeth?" her mom asked, slipping her hand into mine.

Annabeth laughed and said, "Well, Thalia and I discussed that she will be top and I will be bottom, so Thalia will get a real cock and a set of balls so we can make love and so that she can get me pregnant."

"How will you do that, Annabeth?" Athena said, clearly angry.

Annabeth gave her mom a white smile and said, "It's a secret, Mom. I can't tell you."

"Yes you can." Athena growled, glaring at her daughter. "You can and you will... Right now."

"Nope." Annabeth said, shaking her head. "I won't tell."

Athena snarled. She stepped forward to smack her daughter, but I held her back.

"Alright, enough." I said, then looked at my ex-girlfriend. "Annabeth, get out. You're not welcomed here any more. Leave."

"Fine, oh mighty god of stupidity." Annabeth said mockingly as she went around us. "I don't need you anymore. I have Thalia. You can have my slut of a mom. She's all yours."

"No one cares, Annabeth." I said, raising my voice. "Now... LEAVE!"

The last word I bellowed, causing Annabeth to flee and all of the guests looking after her, pointing and laughing. When Annabeth disappeared from sight, Athena broke down in my arms crying. As she clung to my shirt and sobbed into my chest, the guests turned toward us, but I shook my head, silently conveying that they not look at my wife while she's crying. Amazingly, they listened to me and turned away.

"Honey, it's okay." I said, running my hands through her long blonde hair. "Forget what Annabeth said. You're not a -"

"Don't say it!" Athena sniffled, resting her head on my shoulder. "Please, sweetie."

"Okay. Not saying it." I said, looking down at her.

"I want to go home." Athena whined, pressing her body closer to mine. "Can we go home, Percy?"

She gave me the puppy dog look, and I smiled at that.

"Sure, babe." I said, kissing her on the lips.

"Yay!" Athena said, pressing her lips to my ear. "And tonight, can we have sex? I want to feel you inside of me again."

"Anything for you, baby." I said, nipping at her earlobe, making her moan.

* * *

"Oh, Percy!" Athena moaned as I hammered her pussy apart with my cock. "Please, honey, cum inside me!"

"About to, sweetie." I groaned as I fucked my wife faster.

It was our wedding night, and as soon as we got to our home, we began making out as we went to our bedroom.

"Gods!" I groaned as my seed poured into my wife's womb, surely getting her pregnant. A second later, she cummed all over my dick.

Completely spent, Athena and I laid next to each other with my cock still in her pussy and we fell asleep, but not before we said, "I love you." to each other.

* * *

Nine months later, Athena gave birth to beautiful baby girl. I hadn't noticed it till I came home from work, which was making sure everyone's decision had some sort of intelligence in it.

The moment I stepped in my house, I immediately heard the sound of a baby crying. Dropping my bags, I automatically ran up the stairs and into the master bedroom, where I found my wife lying on the bed in a bathrobe, and she was cuddling a small bundled up thing to her chest. Artemis stood near the window, and when I came in, she bowed, and I bowed back.

"Percy." she said.

"Artemis." I said, then turned to Athena. "Babe?"

"Yes?" Athena playfully said, looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

I laughed, and she giggled, saying, "Come over here, baby, and say hi to your daughter Kallistrate."

"Our 'beautiful army'." I said, the meaning clicking in my head as I knelt at her bedside. "Nice."

"Kallistrate is her middle name, honey." Athena said, looking at me. "You get to pick the first name."

"Eutropia." I said, after I thought for a moment.

Athena smiled, then she kissed me on the lips. "That sounds wonderful, sweetie. Eutropia Kallistrate Jackson. Our beautiful army."

I smiled back at her and wrapped her in my arms, causing Eutropia to wiggle and squirm. Both of us laughed, and we included our daughter in our embrace.

I had a wife, a daughter, and the start of a growing family. I couldn't have been more happier in my entire immortal life.

**A/N: Another one down! Please tell me what you think of this one! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**If you want me to write more one-on-one lemon shots, please PM me or review your paring requests!**

**Please favorite, follow, and review!**

**Thank you!**

**\- The Everlasting Adventurer**


End file.
